


Рыжая борода

by Lena013



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Виктору не нравилась Эвр. Она его пугала.





	Рыжая борода

— Прощай, Рыжая Борода, — еле слышно шепчет маленькая девочка.

Так говорит Эвр, когда обрекает Виктора на долгую и мучительную смерть. Когда заманивает его простой ложью, что Желтая Борода спрятал клад в колодце. Глубоком-глубоком колодце. В тот момент, когда к Виктору пришла Эвр с этим сообщением — нет, он не заметил лжи, но он до последнего её слова не хотел идти с ней.

Виктору не нравилась Эвр.

Она его пугала.

Виктор был обычным ребёнком, не таким умным как вся чета Холмсов. «Соседский мальчишка» — вот как его можно было охарактеризовать. Ему нравилось играть в пиратов с Шерлоком, со своим сверстником; Майкрофт для их игр был слишком «взрослым», а Эвр была слишком «девчонкой». Так впервые подумал Виктор. Разубедился он быстро.

Почему этого никто не видел, как не по-детски Эвр смотрит? Так ученый может смотреть на пытающуюся сбежать от него белую мышку, которая ещё не знает, что впереди её ждёт тупик. Виктор был мал, чтобы распознать этот взгляд, знал лишь, что он пугал. Почему никто не замечал, насколько Эвр _другая?_ Она играет с куклой так, будто делает всем одолжение. Она подолгу сидит у огня в на скорую руку сделанном костре и _смотрит._

Глаза. Синие отрезвляющие и леденящие глаза «девчонки» Эвр — самое пугающее, что когда-либо видел соседский мальчишка. Она не смотрела ни как дети, ни как взрослые, она смотрела _как Эвр._ Другого объяснения в голову не приходило. Она смотрела холодно, равнодушно и с тихой злостью. Смотрела так, словно могла заставить трястись тебя от страха одним лишь взглядом. Словно она знает о тебе больше чем ты сам, знает все твои секреты от полученной двойки до того, что ты всё ещё спишь с плюшевым медведем.

У Эвр тихий сухой голос, похож на нечто среднее между шипящей на тебя за шум библиотекаршей и недовольное ворчание старой тётки из самого отдаленного дома. По крайней мере, Виктор помнил и знал лишь такой её голос. _Неприятный_  и вызывающий дикое желание поёжиться, будто хочешь снять колючий свитер, надетый на голое тело.

Но в тот день, в то туманное утро, голос Эвр впервые был _приятным,_ а синее глаза не излучали злобы. Звала за собой и он пошёл. Она вызывала доверие, которое Виктор никогда по отношению к ней ранее не испытывал. Он шёл за ней и не сразу нервно оглядывался по сторонам.

Они ищут клад. Конечно же, он должен быть надёжно спрятан. Эвр задумчиво кивает в сторону обросших мхом камней. Например, он может быть в колодце, почему бы и нет? Виктор поднимается на камни и пытается углядеть бесконечно глубокое чёрное дно. Он чувствует лёгкое и сильное касание на своей спине и он летит к самой безвыходной тьме.

Он оказался в колодце. Он слышит слова Эвр. Он видит привычные ледяные глаза, в которых видит то чего не видел прежде: радость. Так обычно смотрел Шерлок, когда выигрывал в их «дуэлях на мечах», так выглядел Майкрофт, когда в дождливые дни обыгрывал Шерлока в шахматы, и теперь так выглядела Эвр, оставив Виктора умирать в холодном тёмном колодце.


End file.
